The goals of this program are: (1) develop a methodology for technology forecasting and technology assessment for the chemical process industries and the energy production industries that would provide guidance in setting research priorities in environmental health and (2) develop environmental transport models and methods of parameter estimation for use in designing solid and liquid waste management practices.